Deal the Cards, But I Call the Spades
by PenguinsxD
Summary: The new kids seem harmless, but if you ever cross with them, you better run for the hills. Content rating may go up


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Ouran Highschool Host Club, they all belong to Bisco Hatori. However, Alice Spades and Xavier Spades do belong to me.

**A/N: **My very first fanfic! I'm very sorry if the OHSHC cast seems OOC, please tell me if they are. If I get at least one review telling me to review, or at least says, "Meh. Not as good as others, but still good.", or something along those lines, I will continue it. Same goes for future chapters if I get good feedback. Yes. This will have an American foreigner student person/crossdresser. /is not too original. But hopefully it can still be easily distinguished from the others :D

* * *

"_All love shifts and changes. I don't know if you can be wholeheartedly in love all the time."_

_-Julie Andrews_

* * *

"Big brother! Big Brother! Aren't you excited to go to that school today?" A petite looking girl asked as she walked up to her said older brother. "I have to admit, their dresses are a bit too poofy, and the sleeves are absolutely hideous, but I can make do with it! Too bad Big Sis can't come with us, since she still has to finish her training back in the mountains." The girl's older brother looked at her out of sympathy; the dress did look ridiculous on her.

"Alice, you know they sent you a boy's uniform that's about your size right? Even I will admit it is a better option than wearing the dress that constantly slumps down." He sighed as he adjusted his tie. "And you're not even dressed too, so just go get the boy's uniform since it's easier to put on, we're going to run late at this point."

"Xavier, you know I want to be girly! I'm not like big sis you know.. But since you have a valid reason I will do as you say big brother." She said in an almost mocking tone which he had caught. When he was about to open his mouth to say something, his little sister giggled and skipped to her room where her new uniform was awaiting her.

The car ride to the academy wasn't silent as Xavier wanted it to be; Alice was going on and on at how she was looking forward to making new friends, and then there were some squeals at a brief questioning of if there will be any cute guys there. Knowing her though, even if she had a small crush on any of them, she wouldn't openly admit it. Instead, she would work hard at having them fall in love with her. If that doesn't work, or the guy happens to like someone else, she will think of them as nothing anymore and move on to another person. After much rambling, it finally came to an end when they arrived at Ouran. Thankfully, the car ride was shorter than he thought it was; it seemed so long because of her sister's constant talking, and half the time he wasn't even listening. Having already visited the school before today, both knew where they were going. Xavier was to go to Class 3A, and Alice was to go to class 1A. They both parted ways, and headed to class.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

_1A.. 1A.. Aha!_

It took me a while to get there, but I managed to be here before the bell. I adjusted my short black hair which was spiky and all over the place; I didn't have time to fix it this morning since Big Brother was rushing. He needs to calm down more; he worries more than Big Sis. I heaved a sigh, and opened the door. The teacher who was organizing some papers looks up at me.

"Ah, you are one of the Spades siblings that have transferred over from America yes? Please take any empty seat you see, class will begin shortly." She smiled warmly at me. Wow! Teachers are so nice here! I remember back at my old school, the teachers always glared at us for some reason. Hey! It's not like we did anything wrong.. yet.. I giggled somewhat manically at the thought, I had something planned, but that would have to wait. Having something happened just around the time the new students came, even an idiot would know not to do that. I could sense that some of the students gave me funny looks, but I thought nothing of it. They would have to push me to the limit to see that side of me. I picked a seat near the window, and stared out of it with a relaxed expression on my face. My smile then quickly turned into a small frown. I expected things to be much more exciting, if only something unexpected were to happen. I could only hope for the best…

My thoughts were interrupted as the teacher said,

"Class, we have a new student joining our class today. Please stand up and introduce yourself." I hadn't even noticed that students that were in this class arrived, maybe I was too deep in thought that I tuned everyone out. I stood up and brushed a hand through my hair. Somewhere in the class, I heard a group of girls squeal and say,

"Oh my gosh! _He_ is almost the same height as Honey-senpai, but he looks more mischievous!"

"_He's _ that handsome kind of cute for someone that size."

"I just want to hug _him_!"

Throughout what they said, I could hear them refer to me as a male. Well, even though I acted more girly than my sister, I was still sometimes first thought as being a male whenever I decided not to fix my hair today, or wear some of the baggy clothes I owned. I didn't mind, this just give me another persona. I had a habit of becoming different people, not completely, just personality wise. This happens with people that interest me or characters that stick out from books I read or from shows I watch. It's fun to act because you get to be briefly introduced to a new personality. Oh yes, I should go back to the subject of introducing myself. This should be fun. I put on a look that could make girls faint.

"A pleasure to meet you all. You may call me.." I thought for a moment. Oh, that's right. They thought I was a guy. Gotta think of a name quick. Can I call myself Xavier? No, some people know I'm related to him. Wait! I got it!

"… you may call me Adam, I hope I get to know you all and become friends with each other." I then smiled warmly, small, but still inviting. Girls swooned in the background, I smirked. They were all at the palm of my hands, foolish women. In my little mind theater, I was cackling and rubbing my hands evilly as thunder roared in the background. Silly I know, but having these moments like this provided a comical relief in my life sometimes. I sat back down, still hearing some girls sigh dreamily.

**Third Person POV**

A pair of twins that sat close to her watched this all happen. "Ne.. Kaoru, don't you think Kyoya would want him in the host club. He seems to have already attracted a good amount of women." Hikaru, the eldest brother said.

The youngest twin, Kaoru, nods his head in agreement. "We'll talk to him after class, and ask him to join the Host Club."

"But if he refuses.." Hikaru stated.

"We'll find another way." Kaoru finishes.

"Don't force anything on the new guy, you'll scare him." A feminine looking male, or rather a female cross dressing interrupts them.

The twins stuck out their tongues at her and said, "You're no fun Haruhi!"

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Class finally ended, and I managed to not sleep the entire time. It was boring. She hopes that projects come soon, that always made class fun to her. When I was about to leave, a pair of hands were on my shoulders. My instincts told me to grab the switchblade that was hidden in the school blazer and hold the person or people behind me hostage. But, since this was an elite private school, I had to keep my cool.

"Please introduce yourself or selves whoever is behind me."

"We are the Hitachiin twins!" one of them said.

"We have come to ask you to join our club!" another said.

"Not interested. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my brother. Goodbye." I quickly said as I hurried my feet towards the door. As I left, I heard them shout out,

"If you change your mind we are in Music Room #3!"

**Xavier's POV**

(I'm going to skip to after his class as well, I got a bit lazy on his part sorry xD)

This school has some nice people. I talked to some of them after class, their names were Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka, but then the little guy told me to call him Honey like everyone else. I still can't believe he's in the same grade as me, a bit older even! Guess I learned not to judge a book by its cover. They told me to come visit them at their little club after school. They told me it was a host club, and I knew what those were, so it struck me odd that they would invite me there. Hopefully they didn't think I was a homosexual..

"Big brother!" I heard my sister yell from a distance. I smiled as she walks up to me. "How was class?" she asks me.

"Better than I had expected. They treated me so kindly." Alice looks at me and sighs.

"Glad the day went as how you wanted it to be. I was almost bored to sleep!"

"Have you made any friends yet?"

"Some pair of twins and a girl who's dressed a boy came up to me and asked me to join their club. Something about being at Music Room #3 or something.."

"Hey I met some people who are in that same club! We could just come by and say hello to them.."

Alice sighs again and looks at me. "Fine. But then we have to go home. Big sis is coming back tonight like she said so I want to prepare something special for her."

"Alright, come on, let's go."

**Third Person POV**

_ On the top floor of the south wing, at the end of the north hallway…_

Alice looks up at the sign hanging near the door and glances at her brother. "You sure this is the right place?"

Xavier nods a yes to his sister. "I'm almost positive, Honey-san and Mori-san didn't look like they type who would lie.."

"Alright.." Alice sighs. "I'm ready."

Both opened the doors, only to be greeted by a flurry of rose petals coming towards them. When it cleared up, there stood in the middle of the room, stood six boys, and one girl who posed as a boy. They had to question her later. And then.. they all said in unison..

_ "Welcome, to the Host Club."_


End file.
